


One Day At A Time

by readerwriter15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Edgy Sans, Sansy, brassberry - Freeform, curly - Freeform, teacup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerwriter15/pseuds/readerwriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted a companion, someone to keep her company during the long, lonely, boring days in her apartment. She hadn't expected them to change her life.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The day to day adventures of my bitties and I! Mainly has a plot, but some chapters are one shots. <br/>Note: Gets into serious topics later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Adopting my first bitties din't go how I expected. Katelynn is based off of me, and everything that she has been through, I have been through also, so pretty please keep that in mind! Enjoy!

Katelynn gazed nervously at the adoption center across the street, wiping her hands on her shorts. For the past week, she had been preparing for a bitty, researching, buying supplies, and bitty-proofing her apartment. She had looked on the forums at the different types of bitties that were available near her, and had taken a few off the list for right now. Because she had school, any bitties that were high maintenance, such as a Meek or a Papy, were off the table for now at least. Kate couldn’t help be nervous, her anxiety clawing at her chest. The past two days she had been looking at other bittie adoption centers, but to no avail. None of them had the companion she was looking for. 

After looking at the adoption center for a few more more minutes, she worked up the nerve to finally enter the shop. Soft chimes rang out, and Kate let out a soft gasp at the sight. There were glass enclosures lining the walls with labels showing what bites belonged in them. Currently, the majority of the bitties were in a large playpen, some of which had stopped whatever they had been doing to look at her. Kate met eyes with Momma Cry, a large bunny-like monster, who smiled warmly at her before turning back to the other customer she had been helping. There were multiple other customers in the store looking at different supplies and accessories or bitties. Walking toward the large playpen, Kate looked at all the different bitties curiously as she sat down on one of the soft cushioned seats. Many of more excitable bitties came to great her, bombarding her with different, albeit random, questions. After she introduced herself and answered some questions, the majority of the small monsters went back to what they were doing before or to go talk to another potential adopter. An Edgy had caught her eye, but he teleported away after biting her hand. A small Curly had nestled himself in her palm, and they were having a pleasant conversation about music. Suddenly, she saw a light blue flash and there was a light weight on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, trying her best not to jostle the small water elemental in her palm. She heard a light chuckle and she looked over at her shoulder, only to see a skeleton bitty with a light blue hoodie, shorts, and… were those slippers? 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya, kid. Just looked like you were having a skele-ton of fun over here so I decided to drop in. My names Sansy. Sansy the Skeleton,” Did he just tell her a pun? Kate let out a little giggle, making Sansy beam. The small Curly let out a sigh of defeat, and she lowered him back down to the ground gently, turning her full attention to the skeleton monster on her shoulder. She was trying to think of a good enough pun to tell her new friend, when she felt a sharp pain on her finger. A pained hiss escaped her lips as she looked down to see a slightly larger skeleton in a red hoodie, shorts, and sneakers, seemingly the same Edgy from before, biting her finger. He released her finger and looked up with a shit eating grin, blood trickling down the side of his face. Kate licked the blood off of her finger, raising her eyebrow. She knew Edgy’s got jealous fairly easily, and found it kind of cute. Meanwhile, the little red skeleton was smirking at the Sansy that had settled himself on her shoulder.

“Jealous, are we?” she giggled as his little cheeks flamed crimson. Edgy narrowed his eyes at her, raising his boney middle finger in response. 

“Of that smiley trash bag? Please,” He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the little Sansy.

“Sorry bud, didn’t mean to rattle your bones,” Sans quipped, leaning his back against her neck. Kate snorted at the skeleton pun, covering her grin with her hand. Edgy didn’t find it as amusing, digging his phalanges into her palm to get her attention back. As the two tiny skeletons bickered lightly, Kate let her mind wander. She certainly liked both skeletons a skele-ton (she’d have to tell Sansy that one later), but she didn’t know how to choose. She wasn’t sure if she could take care of one bitty, let alone two.

“Do you want to come home with me?” she blurted out looking down at Edgy, biting her lip. The Edgy froze in place, eyes widening. She hear a tiny, defeated sigh from her shoulder.

“Both of you,” She clarified, making sure to look at the Sansy with a small grin. 

“Sounds like a skeleton of fun,” Sansy finally said, making her giggle again (even though he totally stole her joke). The Edgy sighed at the pun while Sansy puffed up with pride.

“Whatever,” Edgy said after a moment. Kate stood happily, making her way to the counter, Edgy cradled in her palm and Sansy perched on her shoulder. She had finally found her new companions.


	2. Chaotic Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos issues when a certain Edgy bitty finally gets out of the adoption center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your positive feedback! I really didn't expect it. Enjoy the second chapter!

Once Mama Cry explained everything she needed to know, Kate signed the papers, and she was out the door with her two new companions. The bunny monster had given her a box for each bitty for safety purposes. Edgy had immediately teleported himself into one at Cry’s request, at had began to glare lightly at Kate through one of the holes in the box. Sansy, on the other hand, had kept his perch on her left shoulder, seemingly comfortable, although she couldn’t imagine how. After settling Edgy’s box on the passenger seat, she carefully sat herself in the drivers seat, before realizing the issue.

“Sansy, I think you’re gonna have to move, bud. I’ve got put my seatbelt on. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be strangled if you don’t,” Kate said, raising her eyebrow at the bitty skeleton on her shoulder. Sandy huffed, apparently not happy about having to put effort into leaving his comfy spot. With a small flash of blue, the bitty disappeared from her sight. She grabbed the seatbelt and began to buckle herself in when she heard an agitated growl from Edgy. Sansy’s voice came from somewhere, and she couldn’t make out what the skeleton had said. Before she could blink, a red laser like thing no bigger than a needle shot out from the hole in the side of the box and burned a dot into her seat. The whole care began to smell like burnt fabric, and Kate groaned. She laid her head on the steering wheel and sighed. This car was practically brand new, and the two bitties hadn’t been in the car more than two minutes before finding a way to ruin something. Suddenly, she feared for the fate of her apartment. Sansy suddenly yelled something about a Gaster Blaster, making her wonder what that was for a moment. She could hear Edgy start to speak somewhat reluctantly, poking his head out of the box.

“Sorry Ma,” He said without guilt, freezing after he realized what he said. “Shit, I didn’t mean to call ya that,” Edgy stumbled over his words, trying to find an excuse as to why he had called her that. Her face had flushed a bright red, and Sansy, who had reappeared on her opposite shoulder, began cracking up. 

“N-no, its fine. You can call me whatever you want,” She said realizing that she had never properly introduced herself to either of the bitties. “My names Katelynn, by the way. People usually call me Kate or Katie, but you can call me whatever you want. Speaking of names, is there anything either of you want me to call you?” She asked looking between Edgy, who was still peaking his head out of the hole in the box, and Sansy on her shoulder. Edgy rolled his tiny eye lights, disappearing back into his box. 

“Whatever, bitch,” he growled, making her flinch. She shook her head slightly to clear some bad memories that were resurfacing, then looked at Sansy, who just gave her a small grin after noticing her discomfort.

“Well Miss Katie, I think my name is pretty Sans-ational, but you can call me whatever you please, as long as it doesn’t rattle my bones” Kate snorted, and Sans’ grinned widened, knowing her had made her laugh. She started the car up and Sansy sat down on her shoulder, leaning up against her neck. The rest of the drive to the apartment went on in relatively comfortable silence, the seat still smoking from Edgy’s Gaster Blaster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the group arrived at her apartment, Sansy teleported himself to her couch to get comfortable, and Kate set Edgy’s box down on the counter and put her hand in to help him out. The little red skeleton chomped down on her hand for the third time that day. She squeaked in pain, the force of the bite surprising her. 

“I can do it myself, bitch,” the bitty snapped after releasing her hand. She recoiled slightly at his harsh tone, drawing her hand out of the box. She muttered a soft ‘Sorry,’ as he teleported himself onto the counter across from her. A red glow flamed in the bitty’s left eye, and the same hue began to cover her favorite mug.

Somehow, Kate knew she was going to have a very, very bad time.


End file.
